Aisai Day and The Crime Lord
by thedibbler
Summary: Akihito runs off to attend a Aisai festival with friends. Who should show up at the event and why is Akihito so nervous? Aisai festival is where husband confess to wives (and maybe vice versa)?


Aisai Day and the Crime Lord

Akihito gulped the last of his rice, shoveling with his chopsticks into his big mouth in record Akihito time – which was pretty fast, like Speed Racer fast.

"You have rice on your lip." Asami said to his slightly smaller significant other, pointing to his mouth. He reached out with a finger and flicked the offending grain into his mouth. "Let me get that for you."

Akihito lit up like a Christmas bulb. "Hey….none of your flirting this morning, I have to go." He said while cleaning up the dishes. Well, didn't clean them, Asami noted, he just stuck them in the sink. "I'll clean up later."

"Where are you going this early – all the evil criminals in this city aren't even up yet." Asami smirked from the other side of his paper, trying to get Akihito to stay a little longer because he hadn't made his bento yet.

"Bento's in the fridge." Akihito said reading his partner's mind. After three years together, they had that super-power mind reading thing that annoyed everyone around them, even Akihito sometimes.

"I'm heading to Aisai day – going to watch Takato make a fool of himself in front of his wife."

"Aisai Day? Isn't that when married men tell their wives they love them? What is Takato planning to do?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Maybe saying _I love you I love you _over and over again until his wife drags him home by his ear?"

"Well…take some pictures. Those reserved salaried men are always a source of constant entertainment."

"Don't worry, it will be on the news tonight. Okay…uh! Bye!"

"Akihito….." He said warningly.

"Oh sorry." He turned around, shoes in hand and kissed Asami on the mouth. "Just a little kiss, no tongue."

So as usual Asami ignored him and did what he wanted, which was stick his tongue in Akihito's mouth, licking the soft part of Akihito's tongue, listening for the moan that was sure to follow.

Akihito moaned then twitched. "Ok…well….see you later…have a good day doing whatever you do!"

"Uh huh."

XXX

Akihito snapped pictures of normally shy married men as they stepped to the microphone, declaring their undying love for the woman that made their bento every day. Some were less shy than others, some couldn't get through it, and some actually enjoyed it, writing a song or poem as their doting wives looked on, laughing and clapping encouragingly, giving them a little peck as they left the stage.

Sometimes, he missed that part. The flirting in an alleyway, the stolen kisses as they walked home from a date, hand in hand, the dancing in each other's arms to the sounds of a jazz band.

He'd never have that with Asami, because Asami was a man and he was a man….and….well….that's the way things worked.

He flipped through the pictures on his screen, showing Kou the photos of Takato wearing a fuzzy pink hat with the big pink heart, blushing as he told his wife simply…._I love you, and I'd marry you all over again._

It almost made him cry, which was pretty easy to do.

"Oh, he's going to love these." Kou said. "His wife looks so smitten, it's so cute. I wish I had a wife that was smitten with me."

"You wish you had a girlfriend that was smitten with you."

"Hey….I'm a busy guy….and…." He grew silent, frowning at someone in the distance. "Hey…isn't that…Asami?"

Akihito's stomach lurched. "What?"

Whispers started, getting louder as a man in a very expensive suit walked calmly up the podium, a cigarette drifting behind him.

_I wish he'd confess to me! giggle giggle giggle_

_I'd dump my husband right now if that man so much as looks my way. giggle giggle giggle_

_I wonder who his wife is? She must be a beauty! giggle giggle giggle_

_I'd be pregnant if he just talks to me! giggle giggle giggle_

_He'd never go to work, I'd be too busy….giggle giggle giggle _

_I'd learn how to give a good giggle giggle giggle just to keep him at home._

Not only whispering, but the insane giggling brought the proceeding to a halt. Everyone was talking about the beautiful man in the beautiful suit.

_And he belonged to Akihito. _

"Shit…what's he doing here? Trying to start a cat fight?" Akihito ran a finger through his hair, like he always did when was confused.

"Geez…you'd think all the women here were hypnotized by the guy. I know he's good looking but…."

"Oh yeah….he's that all right…." Akihito mumbled, not taking his eyes off his evil crime lord lover with the gorgeous bod, and that's all it took for his face to turn pink.

"Akihito?"

"Shhh…..he's probably going to chastise everyone and make them go back to work and quit this insane nonsense."

The microphone screeched, and the smitten wives quieted down, looking around for the one woman they would envy for the rest of their lives.

"I have something to say to the person who stole my heart…."

The wives squealed again.

Akihito looked around for the nearest exit, his face growing red with every word, with every breath Asami took. His fists clenched

_Akihito thought…..don't embarrass me…. don't embarrass me…. don't embarrass me….don't embarrass me…. don't embarrass me…. don't embarrass me…._

"And this morning I didn't have time to say something before this person left." He continued, winking in Akihito's direction.

The women squealed, twice as loud as before.

_Akihito thought…..don't embarrass me…. don't embarrass me…. don't embarrass me….don't embarrass me…. don't embarrass me…. don't embarrass me…._

"I just wanted to ask you if you'd make my bento for the rest of my life."

A woman squealed loudly, and then fainted. Someone yelled for a doctor. Another woman said she'd make him anything he wanted. Another woman started running up the side of the stage, with Suoh chasing her.

Akihito had his eyes closed, his face so red he was sure he needed medical attention.

"So….how about it?" Asami's eyes turned in his direction, holding out his hand.

_Akihito thought…..don't make me go up there…. don't make me go up there…. don't make me go up there…. don't make me go up there…. don't make me go up there…._

Kou, smiling and patting him on the back thought it funny to drag him up the stage, and he had no choice to go because Kirishima was blocking his exit, his hands across his chest, his glasses down on his nose.

"Just try it." Kirishima said threateningly.

"Please…..don't…." Akihito kept his head down, trying to avoid the TV cameras broadcasting this event….live.

More whispering.

"_It's a guy?"_

"_It's a guy!"_

"_He's asking a guy? Right here? In front of us?"_

"_Oh, he's so cute!"_

"_They look so cute together!"_

"_Moe! Moe!"_

"_I feel like I'm in a real life yaoi!"_

"_He confessed! It's so cute!"_

The screaming started, each wife beaming and hugging their husbands. Akihito's hand rolled into Asami's, and he pressed his lips to the back of his hand lightly.

"_He kissed the back of his hand."_

"_I feel like he's proposing to his maiden fair!"_

"_I want to smash the two of them together."_

"_Oohhhhhh…I can't stand it."_

"So? What's your answer?" He asked his eyes hopeful.

_Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!_

The chanting continued as he whispered a low _yes_, watching Asami's eyes fill with delight. A genuine smile graced those lips and Asami pulled him into his arms and kissed him in a way he'd never kissed him before. With such passion and with such longing, he'd thought he'd pass out.

Actually he did pass out.

That night, hundreds of grateful husbands got the best nookie in the lives. Their wives so turned on by that stolen kiss that their libidos went into overdrive and quite a few of them missed work the next day ….due to….strenuous exercise.

There were a lot of 'Akihitos' and 'Ryuuichis' born nine months later, a tribute to the first two men legally wed under Japanese law.

But that's another story.


End file.
